Baby Talk
by MaskedBeauty95
Summary: Expecting their second child, both Woody and Jessie are extremely excited, as is their son Jacob.


**A/N - My gosh it's been a while since I have posted anything! I have been writing stuff amongst my school work but just haven't had the time to post! I have added more to ****_Follow Your Heart_**** and ****_A Tale of Two Paths_**** while writing a variety of different shorts which I promise I will post soon! Sorry I haven't been doing much posting, school work does take a lot of time unfortunately.**

**This is a little idea I had at the beginning of the week while doing a joint story with my friend. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Baby Talk**

Eight months pregnant. I can't believe it's been eight months already. Next month I will be a mum to my second child. I wonder what it will be, a boy or a girl? I'm not entirely fussed, as long as it's happy and healthy. I think it will be a little girl. I just have this feeling it might be but who knows? Woody isn't sure either, he only wants me and it to be safe.  
I slowly push Woody's green shirt to my back and pull up my white vest top so it's sits on top of my bump. Woody always makes me wear one of his long sleeved shirts to keep my warm at night, even though it is summer and I am going to be warm anyway. He worries so much about me, what with his mum and how many issues I had with Jacob's birth. But he always worries about me coping. My anxiety is always high and I worry about things going wrong. Sometimes I'm not sure who is worse with the worrying, me or him.  
I can't see my feet, I haven't been able to since about six months. I'm not as big as I was when I was pregnant with Jacob. I had a lot of fluid when I was pregnant with him. This little one will probably be small.

Moving the brown duvet from my legs on mine and Woody's double bed, I get out and head over to the full bodied mirror and stare in it. My stomach, although smaller than before, is still pretty big. I still wear my denim jeans with cow print chaps. Nobody will ever take the cowgirl out of me. I'm not wearing my belt; I haven't been able to what with this little one on the way. I place my hand on my stomach and smile. "Please come easier than your big brother did." I gently whisper in some hope that it will hear.  
I look back into the mirror. My breasts have grown a lot. They are almost falling out of my vest top tonight, just like every other night. Woody's shirt is hanging loosely around me. He said the other day that if I done it up it wouldn't do up, what with my chest and stomach.  
I'm not usually one to make an effort with my hair but I always make sure it looks okay, but just recently I have stopped caring. I scruffily put it into my usual braid and tie it with my yellow ribbon and it hangs loosely over either of my shoulders. At the moment, it is hanging over my left.  
I have faint outlines of black rings at the bottom of my eyes and I look quite pale. My sleep hasn't been wonderful. I can't get comfy, and when I do it doesn't last for long. Woody tries his best to help. He gives me pillows and blankets but yet they don't help. The heat doesn't help at all either, It's June so it is unbelievably hot. Trying to sleep with a big stomach isn't easy.  
I look back down at my stomach, now with both hands on it. "If you're anything like your father and brother, you will be amazing." I start to hum the Woody's Round Up theme that the local town's folk sing about myself, Woody, Pete and Bullseye.

The bedroom door gently creaks open and I turn my head slightly to see Woody standing there with his finger on his lips. "I've just got Jacob off to sleep." He whispers slowly coming in and closing the door a little while still refraining a small crack in case our son wants us.  
"Took a while huh?" I smile still holding my stomach.  
"Uh-huh, he wanted to hear loads of different stories. Mainly about me fighting bandits."  
"How many did you have to tell him?"  
"Like three! And is that the Woody's Round Up theme I heard you humming?" He slowly walks over to me and hugs me from behind and places his hands on top of mine while resting his chin on my shoulder.  
"Yep, it was. This baby's gotta know an amazing tune before it's born." I chuckle.  
"Well, if it's like its mummy and big brother, it will be the best baby ever." Woody smiles.  
I turn my head to meet his gaze and slowly lean in to kiss him. He responds gladly and slowly moves his hands off mine and onto my stomach.

A small amount of movement comes from my stomach and we stop kissing.  
"Did you feel that?" Woody questions with a smile and gleaming eyes.  
"Of course I did, it's in my body." I let out a small giggle.  
Another spark of movement comes from within and myself and Woody stare down in amazement.  
It is so amazing how there is another person growing inside me. A new life that we have both made just waiting to enter the world.  
"Let's sit on the bed." Woody smiles moving away and taking my right hand.  
"Why?" I question following him over to the bed.  
"I want to talk to the baby." He smiles gently perching his bum on the edge of our bed.

I slowly crawl into the centre of the bed, Woody's arms protectively surround me but he doesn't touch me, he is almost guiding me in a sense. "Woody, I'm okay." I say gently as I sit down in the centre.  
"I know, I just...worry." He lets out a sigh and looks away.  
He doesn't say it, but I know he is thinking about his mum again. Although he is overjoyed to be a dad, the thought of what happened to his mother burns within him and causes an aching sorrow which he will never be able to escape.  
"Hey, I'll be okay." I gently put my hand on his shoulder and he lets out a sigh. "And the baby wants you to talk to it, I can feel it kicking." I smile.  
Woody looks at me and lets out a small smile. "Impatient little thing huh?"

He pushed himself back and sat cross legged in front of me. I slowly move my hands off my stomach and place them behind me so I can sit back.  
Woody let out a small smile before putting his hands on my stomach. "Hello little one." He coo's a little causing me to smile. "How you doing in there? I hope you're well."  
A small kick comes from my stomach which makes Woody's smile grow. "Why, you're going to be a feisty little thing," He looks up at me and slyly smiles, "just like your mother."  
"I am not feisty." I retaliate.  
He raises his eyebrows at me and smiles.  
"Okay...maybe a little." I gesture a small amount with my thumb and index finger.  
"So," He begins looking back at my stomach "your mummy thinks you're gonna be a little girl. I don't know what you'll be, just as long as you're healthy." He gently rubs his thumbs on my stomach as the baby kicks again.  
"Yeah, I think it will be a girl. I just...I can sense it." I place my hand on the side of my stomach and look down at it.  
"Well, you're not usually wrong." Woody chuckles.  
"I'm never wrong." I smugly smile.  
Woody didn't respond, but I knew what he was thinking.

Woody leant his head down a bit more and looked at my stomach googley eyed. "Now you have to promise me that you won't cause any grief to your mum when you come."  
I smile at Woody but he is unaware of me doing so.  
"Because your mummy is the most amazing woman ever, and she is going to love you just like she loves me and your big brother."  
'_Bless him_.' I think smiling  
"And if you don't come easy, I vow that when you are older, I will tickle you all the time." He laughed.  
"Just like I tickle you?" I smile softly moving my hand from my stomach and onto his hair and gently stroke it.  
"Sh, don't say anything, mini Pride can hear you." He gently taps my stomach with his index finger.

I let out a laugh. When Woody gets into talking to the baby, he goes all childish. It is so sweet. I can't wait for this little one to pop out of me to meet its amazing dad.  
Woody gently kissed my bump and then stared at it. "Woody's round up, come on it's time to play." He looks up at me and raises an eyebrow and gives me a smile.  
I smile back at him as his gaze drifts back to my stomach.  
"There's Jessie the yodelling cowgirl."  
I let out a small yodel which almost throws him off his singing.  
"Bullseye his Woody's horse." He smiles a bit and quickly adds, "The fastest horse ever."  
I gently slap his arm and let out a laugh. Angel my horse could out run Bullseye anyday.  
"Gr, he's a smart one, Pete the old Prospector."  
"You're great uncle." I gently whisper to the baby.  
"And Woody the man himself, of course it's time for Woody's Round Up, he's the very best, he's the Rootinest Tootinest cowboy in the Wild Wild West."

"Daddy? What are you doing?" A small voice asks.  
Woody stops singing and we both look over to the door. Jacob was standing there in his blue and white striped pyjamas holding his stuffed Bullseye rag doll. His brown hair all scruffy from where he fidgets so much in his sleep. His brown eyes looked both tired and confused.  
"Hey little man." Woody says gently smiling at him.  
"What are you doing up sweetie?" I question.  
"I went to sleep but woke up. It's hot...and...I had a bad dream." He say's rubbing his left eye.  
"What happened? And it is very hot" Woody asks climbing off the bed and going over to him.  
"A bandit got you and me and mummy never saw you again." He whimpers.  
Woody bent down and picked him up giving him a gentle hug. "I can assure you, no bandit will ever capture me and take me away from you or your mummy."  
Jacob weakly smiled at Woody as they sat on the bed edge.  
"You know how the song goes," I smile "Bad guys go running, whenever he's in town."

Jacob let out a small laugh and smiled at me but then his expression changed back to confusemeant. "Why was daddy talking to your belly and singing to it?"  
"He was singing to your baby brother or sister."  
"Why?" He questions looking at Woody.  
"I like to talk to your new sibling, talking to it about your mummy and you." Woody smiles picking Jacob up and crossing his legs in front of me again and placing him in the middle of them.  
"What do you say?" Jacob smiles looking up at him.  
"I say that your mummy will love it, and that it better come easier than you did." He gently tickles Jacob's sides.  
"No daddy no!" He laughs grabbing Woody's hands.

"Jacob, why don't you try talking to your brother or sister?" I say with a smile.  
"Can I? Will it hear me?" He claps his hands together and beams a stunning smile at me.  
"Gosh, you look so much like your father."  
Woody smiles and ruffles Jacob's hair, "Lucky boy looking like me"  
"Yes, it will be able to hear you. Put your hands on my stomach and you might even feel it move."  
Jacob's eyes fill with amazement and he goes to his knees in front me, placing his tiny hands on my huge bump. I gently place my hands on his and smile.  
"What should I say?"  
"How about, hello baby brother or sister." Woody says smiling at me.  
"Hello baby brother or sister! I am Jacob Pride!"  
Both myself and Woody laugh in unison.

"What do you want it to be Jacob?" I question, "Do you want a baby brother or sister?"  
He bit the side of his lip and looked up, he always done that when he was thinking. "Well."  
Both me and Woody looked at each other and smiled waiting for an intriguing insight into Jacob's mind.  
"If I have a baby brother, I can fight bandits with it and save mummy and all the ladies from evil bandits."  
"Oh, starting young with the ladies are we?" Woody smiles looking down at him.  
A cheeky smile forms over Jacob's face and he lets out a giggle. "But if I have a sister, I can protect her from evil bandits and teach her how to defend herself and protect her from boys who love her."  
"Hey, you're daddy will be protecting her from boys if it's a girl." Woody says patting his head.  
"Be a sister." Jacob smiles resting his head on my stomach.

A small tear rolls down my cheek which Woody notices. He leant forward and slowly wiped it away. It was a tear of happiness, not a tear of sadness. All of us are so excited to have a baby on the way.  
A small kick comes from my stomach.  
"Oh." Jacob says shooting his head up and smiling. "It kicked me."  
"I think it likes you." I smile placing my hand on his cheek.  
"I like it too. It will be the best sister ever!" Jacob hugs my stomach gently. He knows not to be rough because of the 'small person inside me' as he likes to call it.  
"Already decided what it is?" Woody questions.  
"Yep, it is a girl." Jacob smiles.  
"Well, he is a clever boy, agreeing with his mummy." I gave Woody a wink.  
"Best thing to do." Woody winks back which I respond to by sticking my tongue out.  
"Can I sing Woody's Round Up to her with you daddy?" Jacob asks sitting up.  
"Of course you can." Woody placed his hand next to Jacobs on my stomach.  
"One...two..." I begin the countdown, "three!"

Both start singing the theme tune in unison which leaves a smile on my face. I can't wait for this little one to enter the world.

**A/N - I hope you enjoyed it! I thought it was rather cute, especially how Woody acted. I sort of gave some spoilers to Follow Your Heart...sorry!**  
**Stay tuned for my coming chapters to my big stories and the shorts!**


End file.
